Operation: Friends
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: What happens when Sharpay finds out Troy and Gabriella are secretly dating? She and Chad devise a plan with the help of their friends to force Troy and Gabriella to admit their feelings and relationship publicly.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise._

**Chapter One: Operation: Friends is A Go**

Sharpay Evans walked into the kitchen of her four bedroom house she shared with three roommates. Propping herself up on the kitchen counter, she leaned over to grab the phone. Humming to herself, she danced around on the countertop in excitement, ready to call her boyfriend to tell her she got the movie role she'd auditioned for the week prior. Clicking the on button, she put the phone up to her ear to make sure there was a dial tone.

"So I'll see you tonight then?" Sharpay's mouth dropped open as she listened to her roommate, Gabriella Montez, purr into the phone.

"You're sure you can get away?" She hopped off the counter at the voice that responded.

"Of course, I'll just tell Sharpay that I'm doing work on my new case." Gabriella giggled.

"So that's my code name then? Work?" Sharpay was dancing around the kitchen. She didn't know what to do.

"No, you know what your nickname is Mr. Big . . ." Sharpay hit the off button and dropped the phone. It clattered to the ground with a bang and the battery flew off the back.

"Holy motherfucking shit." Sharpay muttered. "Okay, what was that?" She took a deep cleansing breath. "Okay, I did not just hear that. I did not just hear that. That did not just happen." She took one more yoga fire breath. Hearing footsteps on the staircase, Sharpay did her best to compose her face. _I'm an actress. I'm a professional. This is what I do. And I do it well. _She just had to remember that.

"Hey Sharpay! How was your day?" Gabriellawas now standing in the kitchen doorway, smiling innocently at her, as if she hadn't just been basically having phone sex with her best friend. Well her other best friend. Troy Bolton.

"It was good. I got the role I auditioned for last week." Sharpay flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Because I'm _that_ good."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, but ran over and engulfed Sharpay in a huge hug. "Congrats Pay!" She pulled back, "You definitely deserve it."

Sharpay nodded, "Oh I know! I need to tell Zeke now! I'm going to go over to the guys' place. Wanna come?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No, I've gotta go pick Troy up. Apparently his car broke down on the other side of town." Gabriella shook her head, "I guess he couldn't get a hold of Chad, Zeke, Jason or Ryan."

"Okay, sounds good. You free tonight?" Sharpay asked.

"Sorry, I so want to celebrate, but I'm going over to Katie's house, we've got a new case and a ton of work to do on it." Gabriella fed Sharpay the line she was expecting.

And she reacted appropriately, "Okay, well we can do a big celebration this weekend." Sharpay bubbled, "I'm off to see the boys!" She picked up her discarded purse and car keys.

Gabriella watched as Sharpay left without any concern that she knew Gabriella was lying.

HSMHSMHSM

Sharpay pulled her phone out of her bag as she backed out of the driveway, "Come on Kelsi, answer your damn phone." She glanced at the clock in her car, "It's after 5, you should be off work. KELSI!" She squealed when Kelsi answered her phone, "Thank God, meet me at the guys' house after work. Have you talked to Taylor?"

"Shar, you're all squealy, what is going on?" Kelsi asked.

"I asked you a question. Have you talked to Taylor?" Sharpay repeated the question.

Kelsi sighed, "No I haven't talked to Taylor. I don't think she is scheduled to work tonight."

"Whatever, I'll call her, be at the boys' house." Sharpay hung up the phone and hit Taylor's speed dial, "Come on Tay."

"Dr. McKessie." Taylor answered after the first ring.

"Tay, it's Shar. I need you to meet me at the boys' house right now. I'll be there in ten minutes." Sharpay hung up without waiting for Taylor's response.

When Sharpay pulled into the boys driveway, she was pleased to see that Taylor and Kelsi's cars were both there. _Now I won't have to go get them. I'm glad they listened the first time. _Opening the front door she called out "TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!"

"Troy's not here." Zeke appeared in the entryway. "Want me to call him?"

Sharpay shook her head, "No I was just double checking that he wasn't here. Now let's get wine and a snack and convene in the living room. I have major news." She walked into the kitchen and turned when Zeke didn't follow her, "Zeke?"

"Coming, Shar. Sorry baby." He murmured, trying to give her a hello kiss, but she ducked around him. "Shar? What's going on."

"Living room." She pushed past him, "EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW!" She yelled.

Sitting on the love seat, she waited on her friends to fill up the living room. "Okay Sharpay, what's going on?" Kelsi sat down on a chair, patting the footstool, indicating that her boyfriend, Jason Cross, should sit there.

"Wine first." Sharpay picked up a glass and waited for her brother, Ryan, to open the bottle of pinot noir. "Okay, now I have the gossip of the century." She held up her hand, "Don't remind me of my New Year's Resolution. Okay, but trust me you want me to tell you this, okay Chad."

"Fine, but it's not fair that you get to break yours and I don't get to break mine." He pouted.

"Chad," Taylor got her boyfriend's attention, "shut up and listen to Sharpay. I want to know what she knows." She took a long sip of wine.

Sharpay nodded with a triumphant smile, "Okay, so here it is, I went home after a meeting with my agent and I went into the kitchen so I could call Zeke to tell him that I, the amazing Sharpay Michelle Evans, got the role in the movie I auditioned for, so I picked up the phone and what I heard was ugh." She shuddered. "They were, they were having phone sex. Or making a sex date."

"Okay, back up." Jason raised his hands, "Who is they?"

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. They're fuck buddies." Sharpay spelled it out.

The group stared at her for a moment before bursting out in simultaneous laughter.

Chad choked to catch his breath for a minute, "Yeah right, Shar, Troy and Gabs, yeah right." He stated disbelievingly.

"They're best friends, not fuck buddies." Kelsi rolled her eyes at Sharpay's farfetched fairytales.

Sharpay shook her head, "No, no, no, I'm telling y'all, I turned the phone on and she was saying, 'So I'll see you tonight' and he said 'Are you sure you can get away' and she said 'Yeah I'll just tell them I'm doing work with Katherine' and he said 'So that's my code name? Work' and she said, 'No you know your code name Mr. Big' and then I dropped the phone because I so did not what hear that shit."

Everyone stared at her, "Are you sure it was Troy? Like positive?" Taylor asked.

"Oh I am way, way sure. It was Troy and he and Gabriella are sooooo fucking." Sharpay finished off her glass her wine and waved it in the air, indicating to Zeke that she wanted another glass of wine.

"Okay, so here's the deal, I want to trick them into telling us. Or corner them. And I have plan." Sharpay took a long sip of wine, letting the idea of playing with her friends sink in their minds.

Chad nodded, "Okay so what's your plan Sharpay?"

Taylor shook her head, "No, no, no. No plan. How about we just try asking them?"

Jason voiced his agreement, "I agree." He held up his hands when Sharpay and Chad went to disagree, "Now let's think about this logically. We don't want to make them angry with us now, do we?"

"Ugh, Jase," Sharpay picked up a brownie, "you were seriously more fun in high school. And why do you always have to sound like a lawyer. We're off the clock now Jason. Even Gabriella isn't like this most of the time." She took a big bite.

"I think what Jason is trying to say is that we don't want to upset them, then they may not tell us anything." Kelsi piped up from next to Ryan, looking to her boyfriend for support.

Ryan shook his head, "Sorry, I'm curious to know what Sharpay's plan is." He shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

Sharpay nodded triumphantly, "Okay, so here is my plan. I saw it on _Friends_. It's what Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey did" she started.

"When they found out Chandler and Monica were dating!" Chad jumped up.

Taylor held up her hand, "Wait, what are you two talking about?"

Chad and Sharpay both looked at her in disbelief, "You've never seen that episode of _Friends_?" Chad asked.

"I'm concerned that you, my boyfriend, has seen it, and I haven't." Taylor rolled her eyes and poured another glass of wine, "But I'm in. What do we do?"

Ryan nodded his agreement, biting into a brownie, "Me too." He said with a mouthful.

Sharpay looked at Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and Carrie, Jason's fiancee. "So? You four, what do you say?"

Carrie nodded, "I'm always down for a little fun." She took a sip of her beer.

Jason reluctantly nodded, "Fine, but the less I know the better. You know I can't keep up a lie."

"Zeke?" Sharpay batted her eyelashes at her boyfriend.

"Fine, but I want it known that this was not my idea." He said as he opened another bottle of beer.

Kelsi sighed, "Fine. But I don't want to do anything other than know."

"You're our Joey!" Chad sang out.

"Okay, Chad please stop sounding gay." Sharpay spat towards him. "Now here's my plan: in the movie Phoebe comes onto Chandler, Rachel gives Monica all kinds of work and laundry to do so she can't sneak off to actually see Chandler, and Joey just is there."

"So who does what?" Taylor asked.

"Well I was thinking," Sharpay looked at Zeke, "You and I," she pointed to her boyfriend, "are breaking up. Tomorrow."

Zeke just stared at his blonde actress girlfriend. "We are?"

"Yup, and I'm going to Troy for comfort." She smiled, a glint shimmering in her eyes.

"So essentially, you're Phoebe." Carrie nodded. "I like it."

"And Taylor you'll be Rachel. Give Gabriella all sorts of work. I'd say Kelsi could help, but she's no fun." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Also, I think that Ryan, Chad and Zeke could give Troy work too." Taylor commented.

"Or maybe. . ." Zeke tapped his finger against his chin, looking at his girlfriend. "would it be too awkward if I came onto Gabs?"

Sharpay squealed, "That is amazing! And we have to play up that these feelings have been building since high school or college or something like that!" She clapped her hands together.

"And we can be surprised that these feelings have stayed hidden as long as they have." Chad added. "And hopefully Troy and Ella won't believe that each other is getting hit on." He nodded, "And then we corner them into saying 'I love you' in front of us to each other!"

Sharpay nodded, "That's essentially it." She poured another glass of wine, "So Zeke, are you in?"

Zeke nodded after a moment, "Yeah, I'm in."

"Operation: Friends is a go!" Chad pumped his fist in the air.

HSMHSMHSM

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Two: He Loves Who? **

Gabriella let out a low, guttural moan, "Troy, that feels so good." She leaned forward a little more, moving her back so his hands were forced to go exactly where she wanted them to. "You give the world's best massages." She bit her lip. She was so tense from all the lying, sneaking around and new murder case she was trying with the D.A.'s office. "A little lower?" She asked. His fingers dug into just the right spot, "God, that's perfect."

Troy chuckled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, "You know you could never actually get a professional massage Brie. You make the same noises as when you have sex."

She laughed, "I love that you know that." She turned around slightly, wincing when it cracked. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He smiled, "I'd rather do that." He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair as he pulled her closer. She sighed into the kiss and pushed him down to the ground.

The two of them were parked just outside of Albuquerque in the desert, away from anyone and anywhere. They'd discovered the dirt road that led to the middle of nowhere in high school, when they'd wanted to get away from Taylor and Chad's constant arguing at the beginning of senior year in an attempt to avoid taking sides.

Gabriella's phone ringing brought them back to reality. "Don't answer it." Troy murmured against her lips.

Turning her head to the side, she glanced at the screen. Sighing, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, "Sorry Wildcat, it's Zeke." She slid her finger across the screen and put the phone up to her ear, "Hey Z, what's up?"

Zeke let out a long sob.

"Zeke?" Gabriella repeated.

Zeke sobbed again.

"Zeke? What is going on? Are you alright?" Gabriella pushed herself away from Troy, she'd never heard Zeke cry quite like this.

"Shar," his voice waivered, "me," he stuttered, "over." He finally lamely finished.

"Oh my God." Gabriella stood up. "Zeke, are you alright?"

She could almost picture him shaking his head, "Ellie, it was so awful. She cried so hard. And I feel," he paused, "I feel like I can't breathe."

"Okay, just try to breathe and I'll come pick you up. Okay?" She moved further away from Troy as she walked back over to their parked cars. Opening the door, she fished around for her keys. She hung up quickly. "Troy?"

Troy walked over, "What's going on?" He asked. Before Gabriella could respond, his phone rang a sharp high-pitched tone. It was Sharpay. "Shar?" He was preparing for the worst. And he was right.

"Oh my God Troy!" She screamed and sobbed at the same time. "He dumped me. He actually dumped me." She continued screaming.

"Okay, Shar, I'm going to come get you. Are you at your house?" Troy nodded into the phone, "I'll be right there."

He faced Gabriella, "So much for our day together." He pushed a piece of hair out of her eye.

"Yeah, I could kill them for doing this today of all days." She rested her head on his chest, "Well maybe we can sort this out and meet up tonight." She placed a kiss on his neck. "Love you Wildcat."

"Love you too Brie." He kissed her and watched her get into the driver's seat of her car. He shut the door for her before turning to get into his own car.

HSMHSMHSM

"Any clue that they were together?" Taylor looked from Sharpay to Zeke. They were all huddled in the boys' living room.

"Not a clue. And I have no idea how close they were to here so everyone but Zeke better clear out." Sharpay instructed as she leaned down to pick up her purse. She leaned up and gave Zeke a kiss, "Love you babe. See you later." She waved a goodbye as she walked out the door.

"I guess that's our cue to all go." Jason held his hand out to Carrie, who accepted it, "We have an appointment with our wedding planner anyhow. "Oh and Zeke, the cakes were amazing. We'll let you know which one we decide on."

"Good luck Zeke!" Carrie called out as Jason led her out the door.

Taylor leaned up and gave Zeke a quick kiss on the cheek, "See you later. Let me know how it goes."

She and Chad left, with Ryan and Kelsi trailing behind them.

Zeke sat in the living room for five minutes, trying his best to work up to the hysterical tears he'd had earlier when he was on the phone with Gabriella. He did exactly what Sharpay suggested. He thought about the possibility of them breaking up and losing all of his friends and his parents dying and losing the bakery and everything else that could possibly go wrong. It worked, he felt his chest tighten and tears well up in his eyes. Going one step further, he thought of losing Sharpay forever. And that sent him right over the edge. He wasn't sure he could stop the tears if he tried. Even if he thought of all good things, like spending the rest of his life with Sharpay and having a wonderful family with her. He shook his head, the tears still continued to fall.

Gabriella pushed the door open, "Zeke? Are you here?" Gabriella called out as she entered the hallway.

"Here," Zeke sobbed out, "Ella?"

Gabriella dropped her purse and ran in the direction of Zeke's sobs. "Oh my God. Zeke." She stopped in the living room doorway for just a moment, before swooping in to pull him into her arms. "Oh Zeke!" She held him as his body went limp. "Just breathe. Take some deep breaths Zeke."

He drew in a deep breath and shuddered. He needed to calm down and tell her what happened. He needed to stop crying. He needed to calm down so the second half of the plan could at the very least sort of be put into action.

HSMHSMHSM

"Shar?" Troy shut the door to the girls' house. "Shar? Where are you?"

A loud sob echoed down the stairs. Moving as quickly as he could, he sprinted up the steps, following the sounds of Sharpay's cry until he reached her bedroom. He knocked and then opened the door. "Hey Shar, what happened?"

Sharpay looked up from her place on the bed at Troy. Her eyes were swollen and red-rimmed, her make-up was had smudged with all the crying and she smeared it all over her face in an attempt to wipe away the tears and her whole body was shaking. "He dumped me." A fresh round of sobs and tears fell down her face as she leaned back into the fetal position.

Troy jumped into action at the new tears and flew to her bed. Sitting next to her, he wrapped her up in his arms and began to rock her. He whispered the only things he could think of in her ear and rubbed circles on her back. "Come on Shar, just breathe so you can tell me what happened."

She suddenly flew out of his arms going to stand, "I'll tell you what happened. He dumped me because he loves her!" She screeched.

HSMHSMHSM

"That's it Zeke, now can you tell me what happened?" Gabriella was sitting next to him, his head resting on her shoulder as she rubbed his back.

He shook his head. _Damn it Sharpay! Now I can't stop crying thinking about losing you! _Instead a new round of tears took over and he pulled Gabriella on his lap so he could properly hide in her hair.

"Oh Z!" She cooed at him. She'd never seen any of the guys like this. Even Chad wasn't this bad when his baby basketball, Lucille, was stolen by West High Knights in high school and she was gone for three whole weeks.

He took some deep breaths and raised his head, tears still streaming down his face, "I dumped her." He dropped his gaze, "I didn't think she'd take it so badly."

"Okaaay," Gabriella dragged the word out, "well why did you break up with her in the first place?" She was trying very hard not to take sides. Not to slap Zeke upside the head and run to wherever Sharpay was probably hysterically crying with Troy.

HSMHSMHSM

"How do you think they're doing?" Chad asked, as he picked a chip up from Taylor's plate. Jason, Carrie, Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor and Chad were sitting at Baylor's Bistro in downtown Albuquerque, the restaurant owned by Zeke.

"I'm sure Shar is selling it like the pro she is." Ryan rolled his eyes, "Maybe even overselling it, as she has a tendency to do.'

"What about Zeke?" Jason bit into his burger.

"Baby please chew with your mouth closed." Carrie hit his arm lightly before popping a grape in her mouth.

"I don't know, he sold the phone call well, but Gabs couldn't see him." Kelsi tapped her fingers on the table. "I hope this is over soon."

"What? No way! This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to get to play! Ugh, Taylor you and I should've broken up! That'd be way more fun." Chad crossed his arms as he whined.

"I'm sorry, did you say you wanted to break up with me Chadwick?"

Chad's eyes got really wide and he held up his hands, "Not for real! No never for real! I love you Tay! I love you!" He screamed.

The group laughed as customers started staring, "I know Chad, I was just teasing you."

He sighed, "Thank God. I have no idea what I'd do if I lost you woman!" He leaned over and gave her a huge hug.

"We all know that Chad." Ryan gave him a slap on the back.

"I don't think Troy and Gabriella will believe that Zeke has been in love with her since high school." Jason looked around the table. "Zeke never _ever_ showed any interest in her. Ever." He shrugged. "None of us did, not even Troy." He propped his elbow up on the table and rested his head on his hand, "Is Shar even right about this?"

Everyone shrugged, "You've got a point. They never showed any interest in each other. They never even flirted with each other." Kelsi pointed out.

Chad's eyes dropped and he tried to shrink back in his chair to make himself as small as possible.

"Chad?" Jason looked at him, "What do you know?"

"That Troy so had a thing for Gabs in high school and in college but so didn't think she liked him and would never ever want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship and since none of us ever thought Gabs liked him either I told him it was probably best to move on so that's what I thought he did and I think he thought I'd disapprove if he did try to make a move which is why he wouldn't tell me and why he's keeping it a secret from everyone cause they're so the glue that binds us all together and if they didn't work out it would suck for all of us and we're all so secure in our relationships there's no chance of us breaking up and if they randomly started dating and broke up what would happen to the Wildcats I mean it's not like we would all last it'd so be like Ross and Rachel and we'd be claiming weekends with one or the other and it'd be horrible and we wouldn't know what to do so he kept it a secret so we wouldn't worry until they were secure in their own relationship and wanted to tell us."

Everyone just stared at Chad as he took a few deep breaths.

"How did you not breathe during that entire monologue?" Carrie's eyes were wide.

"Yeah did you even pause?" Ryan stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait? Did you say Troy liked Gabi?" Taylor asked.

Chad hung his head, "Yeah but I promised not to say anything. Not that it matters now if they're banging each other."

"Oh my God. So this is totally real then?" Kelsi looked around the table. "They're probably so in love. And we may be ruining this."

Jason shrugged, "I don't think we'll ruin it because I don't think they'll buy it. Zeke and El would never have ended up together."

HSMHSMHSM

"Okay, so who is it Zeke loves?" Troy watched Sharpay, trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"That bitch Gabriella!" Her voice managed to get louder and even more high-pitched.

Troy tried not to chuckle, "Zeke doesn't love Gabriella."

Sharpay got right in his face, "Then why did he say to me, 'Sharpay, I love you, but not enough. I love, I love Gabriella. And I've been fighting it since high school, but I'm tired of fighting now. She's single. I want to be single. I want to try to make it work with her. I just, I need her more than you. I love her more than you." Sharpay's face was red and she was breathing erratically.

All Troy could do was stare at her.

HSMHSMHSM

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

_**I was asked this question a few days ago, quite rudely actually, so I'm going to address it now: How many chapters will be in your stories? The short answer is I don't know. The long answer is I have a vague idea of what I want to happen in each of my stories; however, I have no idea how long it will take to get there. For now I am focusing on consistently updating the five stories I have going. Everything else will just come. I did not realize it mattered how many chapters a story had, just as long as it was completed. Now, onto more fun and important things, like Chapter Three! **_

_**XOXO  
MAS**_

**Chapter Three: He Loves Her**

Troy stared at Sharpay. _Zeke loved Gabriella? Zeke loved his girlfriend? Zeke loved his Brie? And had since high school? No that wasn't possible. He would've known. Zeke and Sharpay didn't start dating until college, he and Brie were both single in high school, he had plenty of time to ask her out. Zeke only had eyes for Shar in high school. He was so in love with her, but she wouldn't give him the time of day until Senior Prom. _

"Shar," Troy started, "I think you're wrong. I think something was misunderstood. I don't think Zeke loves Gabriella."

Sharpay sniffed and then huffed, "He did say that. And he said I still loved you. Imagine that. Just because I had a stalker crush on you in high school." She stomped her foot. A Sharpay Tantrum was coming. Troy could just feel it.

He held his hands up in a sign of defeat, "Okay Shar, let's try to be logical." He knew it may be too much to ask of the blonde at this point, "If Zeke has loved Gabriella since high school, why didn't he just ask her out then? And why did he spend the six years of middle and high school mooning over you trying to get you to notice him? Shar, you're the only woman he's ever loved. Ever." Troy lowered his hands, "I promise. This is about something else entirely."

Sharpay looked panicked, but only for a moment, before she let the tears loose again in an effort to gain the upper hand. Troy looked around the room helplessly before engulfing Sharpay in another hug.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella stared expectantly at Zeke waiting for a response. She needed to know why he dumped her best friend. And he better have a damn good explanation for it. "Zeke," she repeated, "why did you break up with Sharpay?"

"Because," he paused, his whole body shuddering, "I don't love her."

Gabriella sucked in a breath. She hadn't known Zeke as long as the rest of the group had, she was a late addition, coming into East High second semester of junior year, but what she came to realize immediately was that Zeke loved Sharpay Evans. He loved her way too much. Especially in high school when she was pretty much just a self-centered bitch.

"Okay," Gabriella rubbed his back, "so what made you realize this?"

Zeke sighed, "It wasn't something I just realized. It was something I've known since like junior year of high school." He put his head in his hands, "I've just denied it until recently."

"Okay, so let me make sure I understand this correctly," Gabriella leaned back against the sofa, "even though you did everything you could to make Sharpay notice you junior and senior year of high school, you didn't love her. And then you followed her to college and then back here to Albuquerque because you thought you loved her, but you really didn't?" Gabriella closed her eyes. That made absolutely zero sense whatsoever.

Zeke shook his head and frowned, "It's more like I was afraid to admit that I really loved, love, someone else."

Gabriella nodded, this was making more sense, "Okay so who do you love?"

Zeke's head shot up and he caught her stare in an intense gaze. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was implying. _Me? He loves me? Since junior year. What changed then? I came into the picture. But me? I've always had a thing for Troy. Zeke's never been my type. It's always been Troy. And now I'm dating Troy. And now Troy will kill Zeke. Violently. Oh is this a twisted situation. Why did Zeke have to call me? _

She cleared her throat and scooted away from him on the sofa, "Zeke," she paused, unsure how to finish the sentence, "I um," she floundered.

"Ella," he took her hands, "it's been you for a long time now. It was just safer loving Sharpay." Now that made about as much sense as a mouse riding a bicycle.

Gabriella stood up, "Um Zeke, look this is a lot to take in. You probably should've called someone else to get you through this. I'm way too involved in the situation. And I need to talk to Shar now." Picking up her purse, she sprinted out of the house and to her car. Once she was tucked in with the doors locked, she rested her head on the steering wheel and took yoga fire breaths. This was way bad and complicated.

Pulling out her cell phone, she punched in Troy's number.

"Hello?"

"We need to meet. Somewhere away. Now." She directed him.

"15 minutes. Our coffee shop." He hung up. She pressed the end key and put her car in reverse, flying out of the driveway and whipping down the street. She was at The Coffee Grinder, which was just on the outskirts of Albuquerque, in 12 minutes. Hopping out of her car, she went into the shop and ordered their usual drinks before taking a seat on the loveseat in the corner. This was so bad. She took a long sip of her hot tea and shifted herself so she could lie down on the sofa.

That was how Troy found her. Their drinks on the coffee table, her arm over her eyes, lying down on the sofa. "Brie?" He picked up her feet and placed them on his lap. She mumbled something incoherent and sat up, switching her position so her head could rest on his lap. "That bad huh?" He asked, stroking his fingers through her hair.

"He said he'd loved me since junior year of high school, but loving Sharpay was safer." She groaned and put her face in her hands. "That makes no sense. Why would he just determine that he's loved me for so long now? And since when is Sharpay safer than me?"

Troy moved a hand to rest on her stomach, "Babe, I don't know, but Shar seems pretty convinced that it's true."

Gabriella groaned, "Great so am I even going to be able to go home tonight? And I can't stay at y'alls' place, I mean not with Zeke there. And Jase and Carrie are going to be so pissed so staying with them may be out. What am I supposed to do?"

"Baby take a few deep breaths." He rubbed circles on her stomach, "Come on sweetie, we'll figure all this out."

"Troy," Gabriella opened her eyes and rolled slightly into him, "this makes no sense. I don't, I just, I don't understand."

Troy nodded, "I know baby girl, how about we stay at a hotel tonight? Then we can try to figure all this out."

Gabriella thought about it for a moment, but finally nodded, "Alright." She pulled herself upright and looked at her boyfriend of three months. She leaned in and gave him a kiss, "I love you Wildcat. You know that right? I've never been interested in Zeke, and if he really is, it doesn't matter."

Troy ran his hand down her cheek, "Hey," he caught her eyes, "I know. I'm all yours and you're all mine." He gave her another quick kiss and stood up, "Let's go check into a hotel. What do you say?"

Gabriella grabbed a hold of his hand and heaved herself up, "Fine, but we're going to have to face this at some point." She poked him in the side when he didn't respond, instead he just shrugged.

When they pulled up to a Renaissance Marriot just outside of Albuquerque, Gabriella began to wonder if staying at a hotel was such a good idea. It was a sure way to get caught. Everyone knew who they were. Jason was a well-known attorney in town. Ryan owned Lava Springs. Kelsi ran the best music studio in the state and wrote songs for musicals in Hollywood. Taylor was a resident at Albuquerque East. Annabel taught at U of A. All the boys, except Ryan, played college ball. Now Troy and Chad coached at East High. Gabriella was a well-known attorney in town. Zeke ran the best restaurant in Albuquerque. And Sharpay flew back and forth between Albuquerque and Hollywood for her various acting jobs. Someone would recognize them and know they shouldn't be together. Especially since Troy was slated to play for the Lakers before he tore his ACL and ended up coaching one of the best high school teams in the country.

She didn't realize she'd been standing still for too long until Troy came over and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Come on El, let's just go inside. We'll sort this all out and Shar and Zeke will end up back together. We both know they don't belong with anyone else."

Gabriella looked up at him skeptically, something about this whole thing was wrong. Something was entirely wrong. She just couldn't figure out what it was. Shaking her head, she smiled, "I was just thinking about how we were going to explain this when Sharpay hears about us staying at a hotel together."

Troy laughed and draped an arm over her shoulder, "Eh, we'll come up with something. Besides, if she really was as upset as she was acting today, then I highly doubt she'll even be speaking to you any time soon."

Gabriella groaned and laid her head on the front counter as Troy asked the receptionist for a room, "Thanks for reminding me Wildcat." She muttered.

He shrugged as he dug a credit card out of his back pocket, "No problem Ella." He patted her arm in a mock effort to comfort her. She just swatted him away playfully.

A few minutes later, they were riding the elevator up to the eighth floor of the Marriot, searching for room 8025. "Ah, here we are." Troy slid the key in the lock and waited for it to flash green before opening the door to let them in, "After you Miss Montez."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You keep that accent up Bolton and you definitely won't be getting lucky tonight."

Troy threw his hand over his heart in mock hurt, "And after I bought you the classiest hotel room in all of Albuquerque!" He sighed dramatically, "To think that this is how I am being repaid."

Gabriella patted his back as she went to sit down on the bed, kicking her heels off, "You have been spending too much time with Ryan."

"I do live with him you know." Troy pointed out, lying down behind her.

Gabriella spun around, "And I live with Sharpay, but you don't see me being all overly dramatic." She wagged a finger playfully at him, which he caught between his teeth. She squealed in surprise. And then let out another shriek when Troy released her finger and pushed her down on the bed, pinning her beneath him.

"Now," he started as he began unbuttoning her shirt, "what was this about me not getting laid tonight?" He asked, grinning as she tried to suppress a giggle, failing miserably.

HSMHSMHSM

"I'm telling you, she just took off. The minute I made it clear I was in love with her, she was gone." The rest of the Wildcats sat at their corner table that evening at Baylor's Bistro.

"Took off like she believed you and was freaked out or took off like you were an idiot and full of shit?" Sharpay asked her boyfriend. She was tapping her fingers rhythmically on the table top, a sure sign she was scheming.

"Like she believed me and couldn't believe what I had said and didn't know how to handle the news." Zeke responded, taking a sip of his beer.

"So wait, she believed you, but didn't believe you?" Jason asked.

Zeke groaned, he was tired of going over this, "She believed me. She thinks I've been in love with her all this time. She just didn't know how to process the information." He looked at Chad, who wanted to speak, "Do not make me say it again. Got it?" Chad nodded, shutting his mouth.

"Alright," Taylor looked over at Sharpay, who was still tapping her nails, "how did it go with Troy?"

Sharpay sighed, "I'm not sure. He bought that you broke up with me, but he didn't believe you were in love with Gabs. In fact, just the very thought made him so mad. Like he wanted to kill you or something." She stopped tapping long enough to point her finger at Zeke.

Zeke's eyes went wide, he hadn't considered that one, "Um Shar, Troy could totally take me in a fight. Please don't let him beat me up. Alright?"

Sharpay waved him off before snapping her fingers, indicating to the waiter it was time for him to return to the table. "Another pinot noir." She requested, handing him her empty glass.

"Um Sharpay? Troy? Killing your boyfriend over here? Not a good thing." Zeke waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

Sharpay ignored him until the waiter handed her the glass back. After taking a sip she turned to face him, "Sweetie, Troy is not going to kill you. Trust me. Now it's time for part two of the plan."

"Part two?" Zeke stared at her, "Part one was hard enough, why does there have to be a part two?" He whined, not wanting to continue acting.

"Zeke, Zeke, Zeke," Chad repeated his name, "the plan has many different parts. It's multi-faceted really."

Taylor turned to face her boyfriend, "Did you get word of the day toilet paper again?" Chad nodded proudly. Taylor just rolled her eyes, "Anyhow, I did watch this episode of _Friends_, thank you Shar for letting me use your DVDs, and yes the next step is that Troy and Gabriella have to know we know they're dating."

Sharpay nodded, "And they have to think that we don't know that they know that we know that they're dating."

Chad picked up the plot line, "When all the while we actually do know that they know that we know that they know that we know they're dating."

Kelsi stared around the table, "All of that made absolutely no sense whatsoever." She downed her wine, "I think I need another glass." She pointed to Ryan, indicating he should flag down the waiter.

"Okay," Zeke raised his hands, "how do we make sure they know that we know that they know that Jupiter knows or whatever?"

Sharpay just smiled, "I bet you anything they'll figure it out tonight. It's their move now."

HSMHSMHSM

Tangled up in the sheets and comforter, Gabriella and Troy munched on the room service they'd ordered a half an hour before. Leaning around Troy, Gabriella picked up a french frie from the plate sitting on the nightstand. "So Troy, I was thinking," she began.

Troy laughed and gently combed through Gabriella's hair with his fingers from her position on his lap looking up at him as she swallowed, "Well there is a first time for everything." He responded

He smiled as she frowned before continuing, "Why do you think Zeke chose now to tell me he liked me?"

It was his turn to frown, "What do you mean now?"

"I mean now that we're dating. Not when I was dating someone else. Not when I was single."

"But they think we're single." Troy pointed out.

Gabriella chewed on that fact for a moment before sitting up so quickly she almost collided heads with Troy, "Oh my God they know."

Troy looked at her confused, "Know what?"

She motioned between them, "Know about us."

"How could they possibly know about us?" Troy shook his head, "We've been super discreet."

"Troy, going to a hotel in Albuquerque is not super discreet. I bet you anything they know." She smacked her fist into her palm, "This was all Sharpay's doing too. It's got 'Sharpay Scheme' written all over it."

Troy rubbed her bare shoulders, "Ella I think you're overreacting. I think Zeke really does love you. It's not so unbelievable. I've been in love with you since high school too. You're pretty hard to resist." He tapped her nose.

She swatted him away, "No Troy think about it. This is exactly like that episode of _Friends_ when Rachel, Phoebe and Joey plot against Chandler and Monica when they find out Chandler and Monica are dating. They know."

"Shar wouldn't copy a t.v. show." Troy argued.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and stood up, walking across the room she did her best to ignore Troy's admiring gaze as she picked up her purse and dug through it until she found her phone. Climbing back into bed, she turned her phone on and opened up the internet. Surfing through the results, she finally found a Youtube clip that showed the entire _Friends _episode. "Just watch." She instructed Troy, as she turned up the volume.

Twenty minutes later she faced Troy with an 'I told you so' look plastered on her face. He raised his hands, "I give, you're right." He acknowledged. "Now the question is what do we do?"

Gabriella laughed, "I go on a date with Zeke."

HSMHSMHSM

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own the High School Musical franchise_

**Chapter Four: The Plan**

"Wait," Troy held his hands up, "you're actually going to go on a date with Zeke. Based off of this t.v. show?"

Gabriella groaned and looked at him, "Don't you get it Troy, they know already! Why not have a little fun with it. I mean come on, you said it yourself, there's no way Zeke actually likes me like that. Let's just let it play out. They may not know that we know that they know. And if that's the case then we can a _lot _of fun with this."

Troy shook his head, "No how about we just tell them that we know they know and call it a day?"

"Seriously? I did not realize I was dating such a wuss. Come on Troy, let's do it! It'll be fun!"

"I am not a wuss Brie, I just don't want you going on a date with another guy!" Troy protested.

"It's not a real date. It's dinner with Zeke! Come on now, I've gone to dinner alone with Zeke before. Since we've been dating." She argued.

"But he didn't love you then."

"He doesn't love me now."

Troy had no argument to that except, "Unless he does."

"But he doesn't."

"But what if he does?"

"Okay Troy, now I'm beginning to wonder if you even watched what I just showed you. And this is Sharpay and Zeke we're talking about. There's no way they broke up. I mean come on! And if they did and it was because Zeke loved me, Sharpay would've tracked me down and killed me already. And yet here I am naked and in bed with you."

Troy stared at her for a full minute without saying a word. He groaned, knowing he was going to relent, "Fine!" He mumbled, rolling over so his face could land in the pillow.

Gabriella squealed and jumped, "Yes! This will be so much fun!" Tugging at his arm she rolled him back over to face her, "Come on Wildcat, let's have our own fun before we outplot Sharpay."

Troy sat up a little bit and rolled over her, his lips connected with the crook of her neck, "Sounds good Brie." He breathed out.

HSMHSMHSM

Sharpay paced around the first floor living room of the girls' house. "Where is she?" She screamed at Taylor and Kelsi.

Taylor rubbed her temples, "I don't know Shar, but she must've believed Zeke otherwise she'd probably be here."

"Well even if she believed Zeke why wouldn't she be here?" Sharpay stamped her foot.

"Probably because she's afraid you're going to rip her head off for causing Zeke to break up with you." Kelsi leaned back, "Not that I care because I am so not involved in this."

Sharpay let out another screech and picked up the side table phone. She rapidly dialed a number, "Jason." She paused, "Yes Sharpay, who else do I sound like? The abominable snowman?" She paused again, for just a second before continuing, "Is Gabriella sleeping over with you and Carrie tonight?" She frowned, "What do you mean you haven't heard from her? You know what, you know nothing. Nevermind." She hung up the phone with a bang. "That wench is probably trying to screw Zeke?!" She screamed.

Kelsi and Taylor did a double take at Sharpay's sudden twist in the plot. "What?" Taylor asked, "I thought you were trying to prove that she was sleeping with Troy?"

"I was! But maybe I was wrong and now she actually thinks Zeke and I broke up because I'm such a fabulous actress." Sharpay fumed.

"Um, Shar, I think you mean because Zeke is such a fabulous actor. She hasn't spoken with you." Kelsi pointed out.

"Duh, Troy probably told her!" Sharpay smacked her forehead for effect.

"Um, but Gabs still hasn't seen or heard you act." Taylor pointed out. She squirmed under Sharpay's intense scrutiny, "You're right Shar, it's because you're such a fabulous actress." Sharpay just nodded triumphantly.

"Look, maybe she's with Troy." Kelsi glanced at the clock, "It's only 10, she's probably just out with him."

Sharpay nodded and dialed the boys' house, "Yellow!" Ryan answered on the second ring.

"It's hello, not yellow Ryan and is Troy there." Sharpay demanded.

"Hi, hello, how are you sis?" Ryan asked jokingly.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Sharpay warned.

"Fine." Ryan muttered, "And no Troy isn't here."

"Is he with Gabriella?" Sharpay asked, she began tapping her foot since she couldn't tap her fingers.

"Um, how the hell should I know Shar. I'm not Troy. You could call Troy and ask though." Ryan pointed out.

"Ugh! Ryan have you not paid attention to anything. That is not part of the plan!" Sharpay screeched.

"Whoa, sis, chill out, this plan is really confusing. And it's not following the plot line of the t.v. show exactly anyways." Ryan responded.

"Says who?"

"Chad, he outlined all the ways that it isn't working. Like how you should be hitting on Troy, not Zeke hitting on Gabs. And how Zeke and Gabs shouldn't even really be in the picture anyhow."

"CHADWICK SCOTT DANFORTH PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE!" Sharpay yelled it so loudly she was sure Chad could hear it through the phone.

"Jesus Sharpay, what the fuck?" Chad picked up another line, "You can hang up now Ryan, I'll handle the Ice Bitch."

"It's Ice Queen Chadwick, not Ice Bitch." She pointed out. "And who are you to question my plan. My plan is perfect. Your plan is crap."

Chad sighed on the other line, "I was just pointing out some flaws."

"FLAWS?! What did you miss about perfection you idiot!"

"Okay Cruella," Chad mumbled, "I'm going to hang up now. And Troy said he was staying elsewhere. He had to run out of town or something. They're probably fucking at a hotel now." He hung up before Sharpay could respond.

"They being who?" Sharpay asked to the dial tone. She turned to Taylor and Kelsi who were doing their best not to laugh at the freak show that was Sharpay Michelle Evans, "If she is fucking Zeke at a hotel I will kill her painfully. It will be absolutely murderous."

"Um Sharpay, if you kill her, it is murder, so by definition it is murderous."

"Oh shut up Taylor!" Sharpay threw the phone in her direction, ignoring it clatter against the wall and break.

"Christ, Shar, chill out." Taylor stood up, "You and I both know she's not sleeping with Zeke. She's not even interested in Zeke. Just let it go already."

Kelsi looked between Taylor and Sharpay, who were facing off with each other, "I need a drink, a bath, a massage and sex." She muttered, "I'm going to spend the night with Ryan. He will give me all four without any complaints."

She stood up, brushing out the wrinkles that had formed in her sundress and picked her purse up off the end table. "Night Kels. Enjoy the sex." Taylor called out as Kelsi waved before slamming the door.

"Okay Pop Princess." Taylor turned to face Sharpay, "Let me be perfectly clear. This was your plan and your game. We all agreed to help you. _Help _being the key word. You will not treat us like shit. Do you understand me, particularly my boyfriend who is nothing but supportive of you and your stupid plans. Got it? Oh and another thing, if Troy and Gabriella are dating, of which I am not convinced, then you will not break them a part. Gabriella has been totally in love with him since she was sixteen and she is finally happy. Remember what Colton did to her? Remember how broken she was for two whole years. You will not break her."

Taylor stormed away after her monologue towards the staircase, she paused just long enough to scream out, "And she doesn't want to fuck Zeke! You're the only one who wants to fuck Zeke!"

Sharpay stood in the middle of the living room and let out a scream. _Everything is fucking wrong. Why is everything wrong? Why can't I find Troy or Gabriella when I need to know what they're doing?_

HSMHSMHSM

"God Troy!" Gabriella let out a loud moan as she screamed his name, she could feel herself reaching her peak.

"Baby." Troy panted. Gabriella let out another scream.

A banging on the hotel door stopped them. "Open up." Gabriella and Troy groaned, "Police."

Gabriella jumped out of bed, letting out a shriek of pain as Troy was dislodged from her in a less than appropriate way. "Police?" She hissed at Troy.

Troy shrugged and fumbled around the room in search of boxers. Gabriella wrapped the sheet around her body, futilely trying to cover herself. "Open up."

"Coming." Troy called. Gabriella snickered at him and he just glared as he tripped over their shoes to get to the door.

He opened it up facing two officers, the hotel manager and what looked like two guests. "Can I help you officers?"

"Two occupants on the floor heard cries of distress and called the police." The manager looked at the ground, knowing exactly who was occupying the room and exactly what was happening.

Gabriella stumbled into view, the sheet slipping loosely around her body, "I would be the cry of distress. I'm um, not very, um quiet when I um," she blushed a deep red and pushed her face into Troy's shoulder.

Troy chuckled, "She's loud when we have sex." She groaned into his chest, hearing clearly in his voice how proud he was that he could make her scream.

The officers chuckled and blushed themselves, clearly embarrassed by the situation, "That's fine just up, try to keep it down. Or run the water or something to drown it out."

Troy shook the officers head and looked at the two who reported their loud activities, "Sorry we'll uh, keep it quiet." He took a step back, forcing Gabriella to move with him and shut the door. He turned to her, "I didn't realize you were that loud!" He chuckled as he grabbed her. She squealed surprised and he grinned, relishing in her sweet noise.

"Only for you Wildcat." She mumbled against his lips once she was securely pinned to the bed.

HSMHSMHSM

Zeke sighed into the phone, "Seriously Shar, you're overthinking this. She's not here and she's not trying to screw me. Isn't that the point though, for me to get her out on a date? I thought that's what you wanted."

He put his head in his hands. He really did love Sharpay, but she was so high maintenance. "How about this, get some sleep and try to relax. We can rework the plan tomorrow okay? She and Troy aren't here. They're probably at a hotel sleeping." He glanced at the clock, 2:30 am, "Like I was a few minutes ago." He nodded and hung up, rolling over back into bed hoping the pillow might suffocate him.

An incessant ringing woke him up, much too early for his liking. Zeke felt around the bed until his hand hit his cell phone, the offensive object that was waking him up at 5:45 am. "What?"

"Hi, hello, how are you?" Gabriella sang into the phone from her seat next to Troy in his Audi.

"Gabriella." Zeke shot up in bed, fully awake now. It was as if someone had poured a bucket of ice water over his head.

"Hey Zeke, so um, I'm sorry for running out on you like that." Gabriella apologized.

He sighed, "It's okay," it took his brain a moment to remember his act, "it was a lot of information to process at once. I'm sorry about that."

"No, I totally understand, I just wish I'd known how you felt in high school." She mumbled.

"You do?"

"Yeah, it would've made that whole experience so much," she glanced at Troy, "better."

"Better?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella grinned towards Troy, who was motioning her to go forward with his hands. They'd discussed a plan as they took a nice long bath the night before. She was definitely going to go out with Zeke and she was definitely going to force him to admit that he knows about her and Troy dating. That was the only way to win. It was a game of Say Uncle. She moved forward, "I mean, you're just so sweet and sexy and it's impossible not to like you. I could really see myself falling for you if I'd had the chance."

"You could?"

She wasn't going to pretend like she'd been in love with him, but maybe, possibly loving the idea of him could work, "Yeah, I mean come on Zeke, you're smart and sexy and kind and successful, what's not to love as a friend or as potentially more. Anyways, if you are really done with Sharpay I'd be more than willing to at least give a date a try. Nothing big, just dinner or something. If Sharpay is really my friend she'll understand."

Zeke couldn't believe this was happening. Not this easily. And his brain was not working quickly enough to come up with a logical explanation for it. Not at 5:45 am. "So um dinner. Friday night?"

Gabriella sighed, "Do we have to wait a whole week?" She whined, "I mean it's already Sunday. Friday is so far away."

Zeke rubbed his eyes and thought of his schedule this week. Sharpay did have it all mapped out for them since she was leaving the following weekend for two weeks in L.A., but this could warrant a night off. Well not really off per se, "Tuesday then?"

"Tuesday is perfect. Taylor and Chad have plans with Kelsi and Ryan. I'm sure we could easily get rid of Troy and do it at your place. I'll cook." She sighed, "See you then Zeke."

Hanging up the phone, she looked at Troy, "Believable?" She asked.

Troy stopped at the red light and leaned over to kiss her, "You are brilliant." He leaned back, "You should be an actress like Sharpay."

Gabriella snorted, "Thanks, I'll save my brilliance for the court room, I may actually help people that way."

He chuckled his agreement, "I can't wait to get my phone call from Sharpay about this to see how she's playing it up."

Gabriella nodded, "Just promise me you'll hide in the house somewhere so I can go to you if I need to."

Troy nodded and kissed her one more time as the light turned green, "Promise baby."

HSMHSMHSM

Sharpay reached for her cell phone, pushing her pink silk eye mask up as she answered with a groggy, "This better be good, I need my beauty rest."

"We're having a date at the guys' place Tuesday night. So help me God Shar you better be there to protect me from Troy if I need it." Zeke warned her.

Sharpay rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Perfect."

HSMHSMHSM

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical_

**Chapter Five: Preparations **

"Okay Troy, how do I look?" Gabriella spun in a circle in her room. She had no idea where Sharpay, Taylor or Kelsi were, but she was glad they weren't home.

Troy looked up from the _Sports Illustrated _magazine he was flipping through on her bed and frowned, "No."

Gabriella nodded, "Alright." Stepping back in front of her closet she fingered a few of the dresses before choosing a long sleeved black Bailey 44 dress with a patch of leather. Tossing the hot pink Bailey 44 dress she'd had on towards Troy she pulled the black dress over her head. Straightening it, she spun towards Troy, "Better?"

Troy frowned, "Can you try not to look so fucking sexy for your date?"

Gabriella placed her hands on her hips, "Seriously Troy? That's the issue? That I look too good. I thought the plan was to sell this?"

Troy tossed the magazine behind him, "Yeah well I'd appreciate it if you didn't look so damn sexy for Zeke. He's not your boyfriend after all. I mean you haven't even worn that dress for me!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It's new Troy," she yanked at the tag and ripped it out, "this is the first time I'm wearing it."

Troy huffed and crossed his arms, "I still don't like it Gabriella."

"Don't call me Gabriella. I haven't done anything wrong. You and I both know Sharpay started this game."

Troy rolled his eyes, "I don't care who started it. I just don't want Zeke to want to fuck you."

"Do you hear yourself Troy? Zeke thinks of me as a little sister. This isn't going to go anywhere." Gabriella threw her hands up in the air as she spoke before ripping the dress over her head and throwing it in Troy's face. Opening up her closet she grabbed an army green Theme dress with gold beading on the thin straps, bust and hem. Snatching a pair of tan pumps out of the shelf in her closet she spun to face Troy, "Happy now? Everyone has seen this dress. It's one of my favorites. And it's not too sexy."

Troy groaned and laid back, "Everything you wear is sexy Brie. Even when you used to wear those knee length flowered skirts with long sleeved sweaters and basically no heels. Everything you put on makes you look good enough to eat."

Gabriella rolled her eyes knowing that was not true, "I dressed like a prude in high school Troy. That's why I never had a boyfriend."

"You were East High's sweetheart, every guy wanted to date you." He corrected. "Including me."

Gabriella grinned over at him, she loved hearing that even if he never asked her out in high school and just dated cheerleaders. Walking over towards him, she hiked her dress up and straddled his waist, "Well you're dating me now. And now we're adults. With no parents. And sexy clothes." She squealed as he flipped her over.

HSMHSMHSM

"Damn it Zeke stop being so fucking difficult!" Sharpay screeched as she waved a bright pink shirt with pink sparkly pinstripes on it around.

"Sharpay I love you but I'm not wearing that hideous shirt." Zeke crossed his arms across his bare chest.

"This will turn Gabriella off. We can't have her liking you." Sharpay huffed.

Zeke sighed, "You and I both know she doesn't really like me Sharpay." Zeke's arms dropped to his side, "Besides if she did it wouldn't matter. For whatever reason I'm in love with you. Like hopelessly in love with you."

Sharpay's face softened before she frowned again, "Not good enough Zeke. Wear it." She pushed the shirt against his chest.

Zeke rolled his eyes, "No Shar, how about a simple white shirt instead?" He grabbed a white button down out of his closet and pulled it on, buttoning it up. When he was done he turned to face her, "Acceptable?"

Sharpay grimaced, "You still look too good."

Zeke sighed, "Look I'd be just as freaked out if you and Troy were doing this,"

Sharpay interrupted him, "That wouldn't make sense. Troy would never buy that I like him. I haven't liked him since senior year. Now we're like brother and sister."

Zeke nodded in agreement, "And when have I ever liked Gabriella? How have we always been?"

Sharpay sighed, "Like brother and sister. Still that doesn't mean she's not a woman and she's not going to want to throw you up against and wall."

Zeke grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him, "You're the only one allowed to throw me against and wall." He leaned down and kissed her, "And for the record you're the only one I want throwing me against a wall." He murmured against her lips.

HSMHSMHSM

Jason popped his head into Zeke's room twenty minutes later, "Ugh seriously? You two are like bunnies!" He put his hand over his eyes at the sight of Sharpay and Zeke's naked bodies on top of the bed.

Sharpay just sat up and grinned, "You know you love it." She tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Seriously babe, don't give him a show, give me the show." Zeke pulled her back down.

"Gross!" Jason groaned.

"Jase, what's taking so long?" Ryan asked, "Oh sister naked ew gross ew look away ew." He closed his eyes and put his head on Jason's shoulder.

Jason turned around, "Look all I came up here to say was that the living room is all set up and we're going to go hide in Ryan's room now." Jason shut the door.

"We're coming." Zeke shouted as he untangled himself from Sharpay. Pulling his pants on he leaned down and kissed Sharpay's nose. "Up you go princess, you need to approve the living room and then hide in the kitchen."

Sharpay let out a sigh, but stood up and let the sheet drop to the floor, "When this is over we should have lots of sex." She murmured pressing up against him.

"Anything you want." Zeke whispered in her ear, "Except the pink shirt."

Sharpay frowned but picked up her jeans and tugged them on. A few moments later she followed Zeke downstairs into the living room.

"So now that you two are done humping like gorillas, are you ready to approve of our work?" Carrie had her hands on her hips waiting for a response.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Get over it Carrie." Sharpay turned in the living room, eyeing the candles that were on every flat surface lighting the room. All artificial light had been eliminated. A small fire burned in the fire place. The place had a very romantic glow. "This is perfect. Now don't you go getting in the mood Zeke Timothy Baylor." Sharpay wagged her finger at her boyfriend.

"Wouldn't dream of it Shar." He pulled her against him and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Okay you guys Ella should be here soon. Let's clear out." Chad stood up, hauling Taylor up with him. "Should we hide in Ryan's room or the kitchen?"

"The kitchen in case I need y'all." Zeke pointed across the hallway.

"Ryan! Jason! Get down here!" Carrie called from the foot of the stairs.

"Are they dressed yet?" Jason asked.

"Cause I don't want to see my sister naked again." Ryan called out.

"Yes!" Kelsi tapped her foot impatiently. "Now let's get this going before I get impatient and bored and leave."

"Sheesh Kels I'm sorry." Ryan stumbled down the stairs with Jason behind him, "I did just see my sister naked. Don't I get a free pass? I should never see that." He muttered.

"Sorry babe, but I still think this is a bad idea. You might as well keep me here while I'm hooked." Kelsi patted his cheek before heading into the kitchen.

The doorbell ringing forced all of them to scurry into the kitchen. "Come on everyone. Chad stop messing with shit and get your ass moving." Sharpay whispered.

HSMHSMHSM

Gabriella watched as Troy attempted to climb the trellis next to his bedroom window. She closed her eyes and kept wincing as he'd lose his footing and slip. "Troy please be careful!" She whispered loudly. He waved her off and nearly lost his grip. She smacked her palm against her head.

Once he reached the top he pried the window open and nearly fell through. _And he's the athletic one? _She thought. He leaned out the window, "All good here!" He waved at her. She nodded and moved out of the backyard to the front porch.

Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell. Zeke answered it, "Hey Gabs." He gave her an awkward side hug.

"Hi Zeke. You look nice." She commented on his white button down as she ran her fingers down his chest.

"You too." He gently squeezed her side. "I've always loved that dress on you."

Gabriella cleared her throat and stepped into the entryway of the boys' house. "So what's the plan for tonight?" She asked.

Zeke shut the door and locked it behind them, he guided her into the living room. Gabriella sighed, _Let the most awkward date of my life begin. _

**Review!**

**XOXO**

**MAS**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Here is the final chapter of **_**Operation: Friends**_! **I hope everyone enjoyed reading this short story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for all the love and support! **

**XOXO**

**MAS**

**Chapter Six: Success **

Gabriella fidgeted with the hem of her dress, consistently pulling at one of the sequins. It popped off in her hand and she frowned. Picking up her clutch that she'd tossed on the coffee table, she slipped it in the zippered pocket to sew back on later.

Zeke kept watching Gabriella's fingers twist at the sequin over and over. She'd never been this stiff or awkward around him. Even when they first met and she was shy and wide-eyed she'd been full of life. And very welcoming to him. He bit his lip as he watched her continue to twist the sequin until it popped off without saying a word.

"How about I go get us some wine?" Zeke looked over at Gabriella who was now staring into the fireplace trying to keep her hand still instead of ruining her green dress. He hadn't lied when he said he loved it on her. She looked gorgeous in it. He just didn't want to rip it off her like he made it sound like.

Gabriella's head shot up, "Yeah, red?"

Zeke nodded and scurried out of the room. Gabriella counted to five before sprinting to the staircase. Checking to verify that Zeke was in the kitchen, she dashed up to the landing and whispered, "Troy?"

Troy stepped out of his room and into the shadows of the landing. She retreated down a few steps so she could easily make it back in the living room before Zeke, "What do I do?"

"Well what's happening?"

"He's getting us wine. This is so awkward. He so doesn't like me!" Gabriella ran a hand through her long hair.

"Just stay calm and try to get him to kiss you first." Troy directed.

"Kiss! Troy we did not agree on that! Are you the same person who was freaking out over my dress earlier?"

Troy moved down the steps and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Just go be sexy." He nudged her down the steps, "We have to beat Shar.

HSMHSMHSM

Zeke accepted the bottle of wine from Ryan, "Guys this is totally not going to work. She's so awkward. She's sitting on the sofa stiff as a board."

"The wine will help. She's just shy." Kelsi pulled two glasses down.

"Damn it she knows." Sharpay whispered, "I should've made you sexier. You have to break her. You have to get her to kiss you first."

Zeke spun around to face his girlfriend, "We never agreed on a kiss. What do you mean kiss?"

"If she does that then she'll definitely break and say she loves Troy." Sharpay explained as she pushed the now opened bottle of wine and two wine glasses in his hands, "Now go, be charming."

Gabriella just settled herself on the sofa, smoothing out her dress when Zeke stumbled into the living room. She chuckled, "Start on that bottle without me Z?"

Zeke laughed and set the glass on the wooden coffee table, "You'd think wouldn't you?" He poured two glasses of wine.

Gabriella tipped the glass back and down half of it before looking back at Zeke, who was already pouring a second glass into his, "So what are we going to do tonight?" She asked.

He glanced at her before taking another gulp of wine, "Well what do you want to do tonight?"

Gabriella looked around the room, before deciding to move closer to him, "Is there something you had in mind?" She whispered in his ear.

Zeke stood up abruptly, "Food. I have some food for us." He moved quickly out of the living room and into the kitchen. Gabriella took that moment to move back to the stairs.

"Troy he's totally freaked out. I feel bad." She whispered to his shadow she could just make out at the top of the stairs.

"Just hang in their. Make him say he knows about us!" Troy shoed her away with his hands.

HSMHSMHSM

Zeke paced around the kitchen while Taylor pulled the cheese balls he'd made earlier out of the fridge, "I'm telling you she came onto me. She whispered in my ear and everything."

Sharpay shook her head, "It's just a play, don't worry about it." She picked up the plate and handed it to Zeke, "Go feed her."

"It's working!" Chad pumped his fist in the air and everyone turned to look at him, "The camera. I want to film this shit!" Zeke rolled his eyes and turned back to the doorway. Taking a deep breath he walked back into the living room. He frowned, Gabriella looked flushed as she sat on the sofa downing the rest of her wine.

"Cheese balls." He held up the plate.

"Yummy." Gabriella purred.

Zeke took a breath and sat down, "More wine?" He asked. Gabriella just nodded and he filled up both of their glasses. "So, how long have you felt this way Gabriella?"

She swirled the wine around in her glass as she chewed on a piece of cheese, swallowing, she washed it down with the pinot noir before saying, "Never really, but I'm always open to trying new things."

Zeke's eyes widened and he threw back more wine, "Well of course you're just about the sexiest woman I've ever met. Of course everyone thinks that."

Gabriella blushed, "Sexier than Sharpay?" She ventured.

She watched as Zeke fumbled with what to say before he just nodded and finished off his wine, "Of course I always thought you liked Troy." He murmured as he poured both of them more wine.

Gabriella chewed slowly, and Zeke could almost see her trying to think her way out of the corner he'd tried to box her in, "Of course I have. He's a great friend." She finished lamely.

Zeke sighed and decided it was time for him to make the first physical move. He took the wine glass out of her hand and set it on the table next to his, angling her body towards his, he gently ran a hand through her hair. She instantly stilled, "Gabriella, you're a beautiful person inside and out. I just want to get to know you in a more intimate way."

Gabriella took a steadying breath, "I think that's what I want too." She murmured. She could see it in his eyes, he didn't want this, but he was going to kiss her. He was going to break her.

HSMHSMHSM

"Seriously Sharpay, move over." Chad nudged her, "I have to get a better angle."

Sharpay groaned, "Just go in for the kill Zeke." She muttered, elbowing Chad in the ribs, "And it's my boyfriend and my plan I get the best view."

"But if we want to capture this memory I need the better view." Chad was hovering in the kitchen doorway with the camera trying to out maneuver Sharpay for the best seat as he refocused the camera so it could zoom in on the couple across the hall in the living room.

"Both of you just shut up." Ryan hissed.

HSMHSMHSM

Zeke tangled his hand further in her hair, "I'm going to kiss you now Gabriella. I'm going to kiss you like I should've kissed you in high school."

Gabriella's eyes widened. He was actually going to kiss her. This was really going to happen. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt his lips on hers.

She reared back, falling off the sofa. "What the fuck Zeke!" She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. "You're dating Sharpay and you're kissing me." He went to speak and she interrupted him, "I know this is a game alright! I know you never broke up with her! And for God's sake don't kiss me! I love Troy! I can't kiss anyone else." She went to say more but the clattering of feet stopped her.

Suddenly the empty room was filled. She looked around. Chad had a camera attached to his hand. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Carrie looked ready to burst. And Chad and Jason were hanging onto each other.

And then Troy stepped forward from behind them all, "You love me?"

Gabriella's eyes grew wider and then closed slowly. When she opened them again they were two shades darker. "Yes Troy I love you." And then the lips she loved were on her. Her head grasped firmly between his hands. She wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing him closer.

"I love you too." He murmured against her mouth.

"We won. I won. I won. And you two lost." The moment was ruined by Sharpay, who stood twirling in the doorway. "I won. I knew it. I knew it. I won!" She continued chanting.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes Sharpay you won. And how exactly did you know?"

"I heard you two on the phone." Sharpay grinned and took a bow. "And I won!"

"I think I should get some credit." Zeke protested from the sofa, "And sorry about kissing you Gabs."

Gabriella waved it away, "Whatever. Look we were going to tell you guys when we reached our six month point which is in two weeks so I guess you can know now. We've been dating. We're taking it really slowly because we didn't want to mess up this." She gestured around the room, "And Chad I think you can turn the camera off now."

"It is off, the red light means it's shutting down." Chad said as he zoomed the camera in more.

"No dude the red light means it's recording." Troy rolled his eyes.

Chad shrugged, "Troy and Gabriella kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes the baby in a baby carriage." He sang out as Ryan and Jason made kissing noises behind him.

"And I'm actually considering spending the rest of my life with you?" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Hey I'm marrying him in three weeks." Carrie pointed at Jason.

"He seems to be more of an adult than Ryan." Kelsi muttered as Ryan continued to make kissing faces.

"It looks like I'm the only one with an adult for a boyfriend." Sharpay flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah and about that fake break up," Gabriella looked at Zeke, "don't ever scare me like that again. I was so worried about you two."

Zeke shrugged, "Nah, I love this woman. I'm happy to have her." He stood up and pulled Sharpay in his arms, "I wouldn't want anyone else."

"And I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you." Troy looked down at Gabriella, who smiled up at him in agreement.

HSMHSMHSM

XOXO

MAS


End file.
